universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
KAN Great Energy Crisis
The Great Energy Crisis A Bright World Since that first fire, that first mine, that first generator, that first light-bulb, that first telephone, that first power-line, we as a society have grown progressively more addicted to electricity; an addiction, like most, which is only bound to end badly. We burn all kinds of things we can get our hands on, we tear open the earth in search of these things, and we have defeated the very forces of nature to ensure our right to these precious materials, but yet? Where has it gotten us? Children, no longer having to worry about what goes bump in the night; our food, no longer having short life spans of a mere day or two; people, no longer having to be left in dirty, warm, dark rooms to die when they get sick; our homes, no longer forced to be dark, dirty, or too hot or cold; our cities, connected through quicker means of transportation; the citizens of the world, connected through instant means of communication. We now live in a world where the possibilities are endless! Whether it be going to space or diving to the deepest depths of the vast oceans of our world, there are no boundaries as a result of our addiction to electricity! This all is as a result of our use of things such as Coal and Oil, so one may then ask: why should we ever try to get off of these vital fuels to the growth of society? If they are so good, why do so many now consider them so volatile? Crisis In Paradise Frankly, that is the question the side against converting to other fuels has been bringing up for decades, and it's still something many Mahtavians feel has not been answered. But the Pro-Green side has countered this question, pointing out the cheaper costs of many "green" energy sources, the less dirt and pollution produced by them, as well as the fact that Fossil Fuels such as Coal and Oil are now becoming quite rare. They really don't have to tell us twice, as all we have to do is go to a gas station or go to get coal for a grill to feel the hurting Fossil Fuels are causing on the average Mahtavian's wallet. Where once gasoline for our vans, trucks, cars, so on would of only cost a few cents per gallon or even, just four decades ago, three simple Dollocks (Equivilant to US Dollar), we may now spend up to ten or more Dollocks per gallon, and this price is only rising. Where once we would of considered it to be an insane price, we now go out in search of gasoline for only eight Dollocks a gallon, considering it incredibly cheap! While many Mahtavians have been pushed towards "Hybrid" or "Green" cars, most of said vehicles are not as efficient as they should be, due to a lack of funding towards their research, and many still prefer their Humvee's and Trucks and what not which not only cost more to fuel up but also produce more pollution, yet another rising concern due to what many Scientists are calling "Global Climate Change" and what the foreign Media is referring to, incorrectly, as "Global Warming" as a result of an increase in greenhouse gases such as Carbon from human activity. To make matters worse, it is not just our vehicles which are taking a blow due to their pollution and high fuel rates, our power plants are too! In the vital colony of New Overion in northern South America, the only power source for miles around is a large coal power plant... which has been running on empty for months now. While the government has made a trade agreement with the Greater Karkland Republic to bring in what little coal and supplies they can spare, the distance from Karkland only results in much of those supplies spoiling from the trip and the coal takes a substantial amount of time to reach the town. And while cities such as Langover City may not run on Coal plants for say, running on Solar Plants and Nuclear Plants instead, the NEA (National Energy Association) has reported that the Nuclear plants tend to only run at partial power to ensure they pose as minimal risk to the city and to keep costs down and that the Solar plant was built long enough ago that it would need to be outfitted for it to become and efficient and reliable source of power. In fact, the NEA says that the city gets over 45% of it's energy from coal plants in neighboring cities... Coal plants, that is, which are also starved of resources. Sadly, these issues have actually remained off the public's mind up until now, when the nation now faces massive blackouts and supply shortages as a result of the low amounts of power sources. In fact, fliers flying in or from Monsk International in Langover City report it as an "eery" experience as the city was almost entirely pitch black, short of the red runway lights the airport had on from their backup generators and solar panels. With energy so scarce, what little energy we have so dirty and potentially harmful, and our nation in darkness, where do we go from here? Is the only direction we can go at this point down? Are we too slow at reacting? A Dim Light In The Distance While things may look grim, officials and scientists both say that there IS hope. The NEA has submitted a budget request to the temporary government to ask for the funds to construct many new self-reliant energy sources as well as to repair and upgrade pre-existing power plants to allow for them to work more efficiently and even allow for the empty coal plants to run on other fuels. As well, the GSA (Grand Science Association) has released a statement that they have discovered a new energy design and would like to test it in the rising capital of Suuri as well as an advisory to all governments to take drastic actions to drop their pollution rates; the GSA is working closely with the CTO (Central Trade Organization) to submit an act to limit trade with countries who have high pollution rates. Analysts have stated that, while there is a lot of funding and work needed for us to get out of this hole we've dug for ourselves, it is likely the government will approve the plans and try to move on. So, perhaps. with all these neat plans there IS hope? Only time shall tell... Mahtava Voima Press Exclusive Report 12/11/50 Category:KAN Category:Mahtava Voima